Broken Dreams, Broken Hearts
by raconteurr
Summary: An Anakin POV as he wanders the desert of Geonosis after the battle. Something is not as it seems, however.


Broken Dreams, Broken Hearts...

Author: Darth Kaedo

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to it (sadly . ).

Summary: After the Events of the Battle of Geonosis in AOTC: I can't think of an efficient way to describe this, you reallyjust have to read it.

Author's Notes:

Hi all!

This is my first story and a one shot, so don't expect any updates on this.Please give it a chance, andplease review. I'll love you if you do.

* * *

Alas, my love, the night grows cold. 

I open my eyes and look over to where I remember you lying. My hand trembles in yours, and a tear rolls down my cheek. I get up off the ground. I try to help you up, but you just fall down again. More tears begin to stream down my face as I pick you up off the ground, carrying you as a groom carries his bride on their wedding day. I begin to walk.

As I walk, I observe how you look. You don't have on your usual senator's attire, but a simple traveling outfit, a white tank top and white pants hugging the gently curves of your body tenderly. Your shirt is ripped from when the rancor slashed at you. Your beautiful curls had long ago fallen out of the style you had put it in, but it looks graceful as it gently sways with the wind. Your lips parted slightly, as if you wanted to tell me you loved me, but the words won't come out. I wish I could kiss those lips one last time, hear those blessed three words utter from your divine lips once more…

The Geonosian sun has finally set, and it has become very cold. Even though you don't shiver, I set you down lightly on the coarse Geonosian sand so I may remove my robes and wrap you gently in them. I lift you up off of the ground and continue to walk.

As I stride on, a clone trooper brigade flies overhead. I try my best to flag them down without dropping you. You don't seem to mind.

They see us! They land the ship about twenty meters in front of us. I sprint carefully with you in my arms. We finally reach the brigade. A few of the troopers help you and I into the ship, and one asks if I want him to take you off my hands. I burst out in anger at him.

"No," I say, annoyed, "I can carry her myself!"

I walk away towards on of the benches in the ship, still fuming. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the clone trooper look down and shake his head, as if he felt sorry for me.

I sit down and cradle your head in my lap, gently stroking your hair with one head. Even on this wretched planet your beauty shines through all the ache, all the pain. I push some of your hair back out of your face and place a kiss lightly on your temple. As my lips touch your forehead, flashbacks rush through my mind. The execution arena, the battle against the droids, you and I becoming separated in mid-battle… I had been struck over the head with a Blaster by a battle droid… It was but a blur from there…

But then I woke up. I was lying face up, sprawled out on the floor, encased in some sort of a ray shield. I blinked my eyes then sat up, scanning the room for you. There you were, lying on the floor about ten meters away from myself, hands behind your back in stun cuffs. I got up off the floor, and that is when the door opened.

I looked over just in time to see Count Dooku step in the room. He glared at you, then looked over to me. He said a few things and then mentioned your name.

"What did you say," I inquired.

"I said I am going to kill her," he replied with an evil cackle.

"NO," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I immediately tried to escape from my encasement, but Count Dooku just laughed. He raised his hand and immediately released powerful bolts of force lightning at me. I shrieked in pain when the bolts hit my body. I hit the ground in agony, writhing in pain. He dispelled his attack on me, and I felt myself fading away into unconsciousness. I heard Dooku's evil laugh and saw a red flash of lightcome out of nowhere. I then saw the red flash come down near the ground, and Iheard a high pitched scream, then silence… _No_, I thought, _Padme…_

"Padme…"

You're gone…

I shake myself out of my flashbacks and lookdown at you lying peacefullyin my arms. I brush the back of my hand against your cheek gently.

"Padme," I call softly, my voice cracking and tears streaming down my face.

You don't answer.

And that's when I begin to cry.

* * *

I know, sad ending. Please review, and like I said, I'll love you forever. 


End file.
